


Protective

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-ep: s6e16 Ghost, Protective!Munch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandoval's back, and John's annoyed and protective of Fin. He's not letting Fin get blown up again. Sequel-ish to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5993872">Haunted</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel-ish to [Haunted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5993872)

When Fin had said that he knew someone in Narcotics they could trust, John hadn’t expected them to meet up with Sandoval.

_Sandoval_. The fucking idiot rookie who tripped the tripwire and blew the house up, and _that’s_ who Fin was saying they could trust?

John was back to seething, remembering the shoulder, the shooting, the explosion, everything. He had thought he was over it – it had been several months ago – but having Sandoval back got on his nerves. He didn’t know how he was expected to work with the man that nearly got his boyfriend killed.

“You _trust_ this _idiot_?” John hissed to Fin in the back hallway at the diner, shooting Sandoval a look.

“Sandoval’s as straight-laced as they come, John,” Fin hissed back. “I _know_ he ain’t a dirty cop.”

“He nearly got you killed,” John said grumpily, laying a hand on Fin’s elbow. “Promise me you’re not pairing with him.”

Fin frowned. “Are you _jealous_?” he asked.

“No!” John said, shocked. “The _idiot didn’t notice a tripwire_ , Fin. That explosion was bad; you could’ve opened your stitches.” He didn’t mention the worst outcome. “If we’re back to dealing with drug dealers, I don’t want you with someone who doesn’t have enough sense to look out for a tripwire. Who knows what else he’ll miss? Is it going to be a gun next time, Fin?”

Fin shot John a look of exasperated affection. “Fine, I’ll try to avoid being paired with anyone but you, hon,” he said. 

“Hey now, I know the others have enough sense to look out,” John protested. “I just don’t trust that guy.”

“He’s a good cop.”

“He’s an idiot. _Why_ are you defending him? _You_ were in the explosion, Fin!”

“Because I know that he’s not dirty and that he’s loyal. But yeah, he’s a bit of an idiot,” Fin conceded. “Comes with being a rookie.”

“Well, I’m not leaving your life in a rookie’s hands,” John said stubbornly. “And I’ll talk to the Captain about it if I have to.”

“You’re cute when you’re protective.” He glanced back at the table; they weren’t watching them, so he pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips.

***

Sandoval finally got John alone. “You don’t like me, do you?” he asked.

John raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like a lot of people. What makes you think I don’t like you in particular?” he deflected.

“Just a feeling,” Sandoval admitted. “But Fin won’t go anywhere with me unless someone else is coming along, usually you, and I think you had something to do with that.”

“You nearly got my partner killed,” John said evenly. “As his partner, I got his back.”

“I _missed_ a tripwire. You’re really holding a grudge over that?” Sandoval asked, flabbergasted.

“Yes,” John said shortly. 

“Detective, I’m sorry. But Fin’s fine. Don’t you think you’re being a little over-protective?”

“No, and this conversation’s over.” 

Sandoval watched him go, frowning. He’d had partners, of course – not for very long, he was still a rookie, and in Narcotics, people got moved around all the time – but while he always had his partner’s back, he couldn’t imagine holding a grudge like this. Maybe Fin would have more answers for him on why his partner was so belligerent. 

*** 

Fin raised an eyebrow when Sandoval came to him. “You won’t go anywhere with me unless someone else, usually that partner of yours, comes along. I talk to him, and he’s holding a grudge.”

“Is he?” Fin asked, looking up.

“You know he is,” Sandoval said angrily. “What the hell? I thought you trusted me.”

Fin sighed, “It’s not that easy, man. He’s still angry about the explosion. But that doesn’t mean we don’t need your help.”

“You need my help but you won’t go anywhere with me?” Sandoval laughed mirthlessly. “Some trust. You know I’ve been protecting that little boy this whole time, and _he_ trusts me.”

John entered, Sandoval’s back turned to him, and raised an eyebrow at Fin.

Sandoval turned. “ _You’re_ here. I’m out,” he said disgustedly. “Tell me when you can work with me.”

“You leaving the case?” Fin asked.

“No, because that little boy needs me. But I’m not going where I’m not wanted. You want my help, you let me know. Until then, I’ll stay with Benson and Stabler, _they_ don’t seem to have a problem with my help.”

He stormed out angrily. Fin watched him go and turned to John. “You don’t think you’re being too harsh?” he asked.

John shook his head. “I’m not letting him endanger your life again,” he said stubbornly.

*** 

Sandoval _had_ to go back to Fin. Piece of information, important, and he was the only one who could deliver it. At least it wasn’t Munch; he really didn’t want to talk to that guy.

He entered the squad room, late at night, and found the two of them together. Close to each other, like, _really_ close, in each other’s personal space. They were talking quietly, and Munch ran a gentle hand down Fin’s cheek.

Oh. _Oh_. Sandoval stopped. _That_ explained a _lot_ about why Munch was so protective of his partner – that was his _boyfriend_ , too.

Sandoval backed out and made sure to enter more loudly. This time when he entered, they were a proper distance apart. 

He kept his mouth shut, now and later. No need to spread this around, and he worked with them again. As much as it rankled – and it _did_ – that Munch didn’t trust him, he could understand it. He wouldn’t trust someone who nearly got his girlfriend blown up, he had to admit. 

***

“I’m glad this case is over,” John said. 

“You’re glad Sandoval’s gone,” Fin answered.

“That too. I don’t like being reminded of that time, Fin.”

“Sure you’re not jealous?” Fin teased. “He’s a good looking guy.”

“Could someone beat _me_?” John answered confidently, gesturing to his body. “In all _my_ pasty glory?”

Fin laughed and kissed him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
